1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cereal and confections and more particularly pertains to a new combination of cereal and powdered milk for providing powdered milk within an individual piece of cereal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cereal and confections is known in the prior art. More specifically, cereal and confections heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cereal and confections include U. S. Pat. No. 5,035,914 to Doerr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,235 to Tomomatsu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,190 to Montgomery; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,594 to Graf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,358 to Mercer et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,372 to Rothamel et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination of cereal and powdered milk. The inventive device includes a piece of cereal comprised of a plurality of strands forming a generally square configuration. The piece of cereal has a hollow interior. A predetermined amount of powdered milk is positioned within the hollow interior of the piece of cereal.
In these respects, the combination of cereal and powdered milk according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing powdered milk within an individual piece of cereal.